Trois drama-queens dans une Twingo
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Des plaintes en parallèle et des aveugles amoureux.


Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cade de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Plainte donné par **Ahé**. Hésitez pas à envoyer un MP si vous voulez des infos !

(Le titre a été longuement débattu en on for intérieur, et à l'aide de ****Misty**** et ****Lili******.** Mais de base les deux propositions étaient : Trois aveugles dans une Twingo, ou, Trois drama-queens dans une salle de bain. Bref. Je devais le dire.)

Edit : À préciser aussi, ****Misty**** a également écrit un texte sur cette dynamique de tout le monde se plaint à tout le monde, mais en rajoutant en plus Kagami à l'équation ! C'est profondément savoureux, ça s'appelle __Treat____you____better__comme la chanson de l'AMV Lukanette VS Adrienette, et c'est le 11ème OS de son recueil Une nuit sur les toits de Paris ! 10/10 would recomand.

Re-edit : C'était bourré de fautes qui rendaient la lecture désagréable, du coup là c'est un peu corrigé. Au moins la concordance des temps. Duh.

Bonne lecture !

Trois drama-queens dans une Twingo

.

« Nan, mais il ne me considère que comme une amie ! »

.

« Elle ne m'a jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un ami. »

.

« J'ai beau essayer, je serais juste toujours son ami. »

.

« Et je suis heureuse, hein, d'être son amie ! C'est pas la question ! Mais juste – Je l'aime, et j'arrive même pas à le lui dire. C'est tellement frustrant. »

Chat Noir écoute sans sourciller. Elle l'a tellement écouté, Marinette, subi ses plaintes sur la vie de super-héros, celles qu'il n'ose pas trop aborder avec sa Lady parce que ? Elle vit la même chose, et elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas se plaindre. Elle est trop courageuse pour ça.

.

« C'est – je pourrais pas me passer de son amitié. Forcément, c'est ma partenaire, rien que le fait d'être important pour elle, ça me fait mourir de bonheur, mais … Je lui ai dit, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me prend pas au sérieux. »

Luka ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé avec le héros de Paris sur son balcon, mais ça ne le dérange pas trop. La première fois qu'il est venu, il se promenait sur le pont du Liberté au beau milieu de la nuit, et quand Luka lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il avait juste dit qu'il aimait le nom du bateau, qu'il pouvait partir s'il dérangeait. Il ne dérangeait pas.

.

« Et je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir parler avec elle quand je le veux, chaque moment en sa présence est un bonheur absolu, mais, enfin. Je me suis confessé ? Il me semble que c'était clair, mais elle n'a rien répondu, et pour être honnête, c'est un peu frustrant ? »

Ladybug est à deux doigts de révéler son identité pour éviter que Luka n'aille plus loin dans le sujet. Elle se sent déplacée, d'entendre ça alors qu'il ne sait pas qui elle est – et qu'elle sait très bien, elle, de qui il parle. La première fois, elle avait juste voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la surprenne à l'espionner – une sale manie.

.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai peur de tout gâcher si je le lui dis. Ça a déjà pris suffisamment de temps pour que j'arrive à lui parler presque sans bafouiller, je ne veux pas revenir à zéro. »

Chat Noir ne sait pas tant quoi répondre. Pourtant, Marinette est tellement pleine d'assurance, il ne l'a jamais vue bafouiller qu'en sa présence à lui, et on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle le détestait.

.

« Je dois faire quoi pour qu'elle comprenne ? J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle ne se trouve pas digne d'être aimée – ce qui est pire que stupide, parce que ? C'est la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse, la plus intelligente aussi, et la plus juste, la plus forte. »

Luka ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il comprend exactement ce que veut dire Chat Noir, et le portrait qu'il lui donne lui est familier, cher.

.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, hein, juste … Je me demande si elle me croit ? Elle est bourrée de qualités, et elle est incapable de les voir ! Je voudrais qu'elle aie plus confiance en elle. Qu'elle sache qu'on peut l'aimer parce qu'elle est brillante, et brave, et juste, et aussi parce qu'elle est maladroite, émotive et – »

Ladybug rougit. Tout son visage a la même couleur que son masque. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté, il a eu l'air de s'entendre lui-même, de réaliser ce qu'il disait en même temps qu'il le disait comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Et maintenant, il la regarde.

.

« L'autre fois, j'ai même réussi à lui faire la bise. Alya était à deux doigts d'éclater de fierté, et moi de honte. Elle m'a félicitée. Devant lui. »

En y pensant, Chat Noir remarque que quand il parle avec Marinette, ils passent pas mal de temps à se plaindre. Se reconcentrant sur le discours, il voit combien l'anecdote lui est familière. Comme s'il l'avait vécue.

.

« Et c'est elle, qui me réconforte quand ça ne va pas avec mon père. J'aimerais bien être autant là pour elle, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se confier. Mais … C'est grâce à elle que je peux être qui je veux en tant que Chat Noir, que je pourrais jamais en tant qu'Ad – »

Wow. Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu précautionneux. C'est la première fois. Il blâme Luka. Luka, qui plisse les yeux en le regardant. Luka, qui renifle son odeur de camembert et de sueur, comme s'il la reconnaissait.

.

« What – »

.

« – the – »

.

« – fuck ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà-voilà. Je les laisse se démerder comme des grands à partir de là.

J'espère que c'était pas trop flou à lire ?


End file.
